Rules of Precinct One
by The Delta 42
Summary: The rules that all Officers in Precinct One have to follow, submit your own ideas for rules.
1. Rules 1-10

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

The rules that all Officers in Precinct One have to follow

 ** _Rules 1-10_**

1\. Officer Fangmeyer is not allowed the Case files, we're still trying to find the last one he buried.

2\. Officer Hopps is to take driving lessons from Officer Wilde, We cannot lose another Patrol Car.

3\. Officer Wilde is not allowed Coffee after 10 am, we really don't want a hyper active fox running around screeching.

4\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to see his own tail, while it is amusing to watch him chase it for hours on end, we all remember when he caught it.

5\. Officer Grizzoli is not allowed to collect the donuts for work, we don't want another Drunk Cheetah Incident.

6\. Officer McHorn is not allowed to partner up with Officers Wilde or Hopps, It was hard enough getting Wilde out of the tree the last time.

7\. Chief Bogo's Office is not to be disorganised, we don't want to have the Chief kidnap Wilde to help him clean his Office again.

8\. Officer Hopps is not allowed any Alcoholic drinks at all, a drunk Rabbit is worse than a Hyper Active Fox.

9\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to be within four feet of a torch, while it is amusing to watch him chase the light, we must be professional.

10\. Officer Wolford is not allowed to take the Nightshift, it is one thing to receive complaints about citizens but it's another to receive complaint about the wolf in the Police station.

 ** _A/N: I haven't seen one of these in Zootopia yet so I thought I'd make one, tell me what rules should be next, give as many as you'd like and they have to involve the Police in some way._**


	2. Rules 11-20

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 11-20_**

11\. All Officers must agree that Officer Wilde is correct about everything, even when he is not.

12\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to drink Alcohol, he's worse than Officer Hopps.

13\. Officer Wilde is no longer allowed near any of the Tranquiliser guns, how does someone shoot their own tail?

14\. Lasers in Precinct One are strictly prohibited, last time all the officers chased after it.

15\. All Officers must remember to log in when using a patrol car, we're still trying to find the one who shed fur in one of the patrol cars.

16\. No one is allowed to interact with Officers Hopps and Wilde after work hours do to the large sum of money currently in the betting pool, any Officer found violating this will be removed from an earnings and a refund will not be provided.

17\. Officer Wilde is not to take him and any of his friends for joyrides in the patrol cars, we're still trying to get rid of the smell of Fox Vomit from when he brought that Pint sized one in.

18\. Officer Wilde is to stop being a backseat driver, we have duct tape and we will use it.

19\. Officer Wilde is not sell Pawpsicles in the Precinct, Clawhauser is on a diet.

20\. Clawhauser is not to squeal like a little girl every time he see Wilde and Hopps together or when he's playing with the Gazelle App, we can't risk the Betting pool being found out.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to thewildeside, , Officer bullhorn, guest and mylifeiswilde for submitting rules, thank you to Galak0 and R.T for reviewing. Please continue to submit rules._**


	3. Rules 21-30

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 21-30_**

21\. Officer Wilde is no longer allowed to use the police radio without supervision, we all love Gazelle but those radios are meant for emergencies.

22\. No starting howl sessions in the bullpen, we're still trying to delete that recording.

23\. Using police handcuffs as part of a trick, magic or otherwise, is forbidden. We don't need another incident of Officers Wilde and Hopps walking around the City looking like they're holding hands.

24\. No telling new recruits that everybody wears the meter maid uniform on their first day. We don't need a repeat of _that_ incident.

25\. Discussing the betting pool within view of Officer Hopps is forbidden - those ears aren't just for show. The same goes for Officer Wilde, there is a reason Foxes are related to Hounds and Wolves.

26\. No office chair races in the hall, lobby or any room. We're still trying to figure out _how_ Officer Wilde's tail became caught in the wheels.

27\. All new rules (excluding ones about the betting pool) must be explained in great detail to Officer Wilde, for he is an expert at finding and using loopholes. The Chief is still trying to figure out how Wilde shot himself _again_.

28\. Officer Wilde is forbidden from eating blueberries while doing paperwork - his reports are hard enough to read without the purple stains.

29\. Office Clawhauser is forbidden from stashing doughnuts in the janitor's closet, even when he is not on a diet. There is a reason he's on one.

30\. Officer Wilde and any other officers for that matter, must never pretend that they're kidnapped to get out of working. We don't need Officer Hopps breaking down again because Wilde forgot to set his alarm.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to BeecroftA, thewildeside and jrfan98 for the submission of Rules, most of them belong to BeecroftA. Please continue to submit rules for the Precinct._**


	4. Rules 31-40

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 31-40_**

31\. No one is allowed to call Officer Hopps cute, even Officer Wilde. I doesn't matter that the two are having one of their flirt games.

32\. Officers must NEVER order pizzas to Chief Bogo's office...especially Officer Wilde. The Chief is lactose intolerant.

33\. Don't ever challenge Clawhauser to a paw wrestle, He will always win. As is proven by Officer Wilde's broken paw.

34\. Officer Hopps must be under strict supervision in interrogation at all times, we do not have the budget for new tables every week.

35\. "Improvised ammunitions" are not permitted in the tranquilizer guns. How did Officer Wilde even _fit_ a battery into a Tranquilizer gun?

36\. Despite Officer Wilde's insistence, there is no "casual Friday". He can protest all he wants but it will never happen.

37\. What happens in evidence, stays in evidence. Unless it's Officers Wilde and Hopps.

38\. Putting fake parking tickets on the fireman's cars wasn't funny the first time.

39\. No muzzles are to be kept in sight of Officer Wilde, we really don't need him hiding in Officer Hopps's desk again.

40\. Whoever put the muzzle in Officer Wilde's cubicle, your prank was not funny, Officer Wilde has been referred for Trauma Consoling.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to LauriJ, wetqaz, thewildeside, Guest for submitting Rules and other for reviewing, please submit more rules, this is one of those fic that doesn't have an end._**


	5. Rules 41-50

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 41-50_**

41\. Renditions of Floatzen's 'Let It Go' are strictly prohibited. Any officers found breaking this rule will be subject to a stern reprimand from Chief Bogo. That song was annoying enough the first time.

42\. The meaning of Life is not Carrots Officer Hopps, nor is it Blueberries Officer Wilde.

43\. Officer Wilde is not allowed on any computer at all, no matter how sorry he says he is. We do not need him playing What Does the Fox say and complaining that it's inaccurate.

44\. No one is allowed to tell Hopps or Wilde they are getting new partners even as a joke, Francine and Fangmeyer are still recovering in the hospital from last time.

45\. It is not allowed for any mammal to make fun of Clawhauser's weight. May mercy have their souls when Officer Hopps finds them.

46\. Do not, under any circumstances, make comments about rabbits multiplying within Officer Hopps hearing distance. It's bad enough when Wilde makes them.

47\. If you wish to live do not make comments on Finnick's height when he comes to the station. Officer Wilde is still recovering from the tail bite.

48\. Even if letting Hopps drive during a police chase means landing in the hospital and another busted cruiser, do not argue if she wishes to drive. You will live to see the light of another day. Hopps is very territorial with her police cruiser. Strangely only Officer Wilde is able to get her to relinquish the wheel.

49\. Do not attempt to get chocolate within 24 feet of Wilde, or any other Canine, Vulpine or Lupine Officer for that matter. It will not end well. Officer Wilde threw up over Clawhauser last time.

50\. Alright, who gave Wilde the chocolate?

 ** _A/N: Rules 41-50, thank you to Guest, who submitted the bulk of these, wetqaz and Andrew 2000. Please continue to submit rules, the funnier the better._**


	6. Rules 51-60

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 51-60_**

51\. No laxatives allowed in the station. The last someone brought some Officer Hopps snuck some in Officer Wilde's drink for calling her nicknames.

52\. Never give Officer Wilde a hot cup of tea as a prank, Officer Wolford still having seizure when giving him a cup of real coffee. And need I remind you Officer Wilde has got British heritage.

53\. All Office must immediately report for Riot Control training, we must not repeat of 'that' incident again. Half the force was hospitalized except for Officers Wilde, Hopps, Wolford and McHorn.

54\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to use Tasers, like the tranquilizers how does he stun his own tail? You are also not to ask him what he saw when he was tasered.

55\. Kissing is strictly prohibited, you can thank Officers Hopps and Wilde later.

56\. Clawhauser is not allowed to make OTP drawing of Wilde and Hopps. We'd like to survive another day please.

57\. Officer Wilde (or anyone for this matter) is not allowed to wear ties during work hours. Wilde is still having trouble breathing since the last time Hopps got hold of him.

58\. Taking naps in any of the holding cells is forbidden, as is locking the cell while an officer is napping in there.

59\. A reminder to Officer Wilde that the area outside the locker rooms is NOT an extension of the Mystic Springs Oasis Club. Same goes for Officer Hopps.

60\. Using Gazelle's new app during working hours is now forbidden. We're still trying to get the image of a Wolf's head on a Tigers body out of our heads.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to jrfan98, , Judy Wilde, unhelpful, wetqaz, Secretasian and BeecroftA for the Rules._**


	7. Rules 61-70

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 61-70_**

61\. Disregard the last memo - now banning Gazelle apps is forbidden.

62\. Officer Wilde is forbidden from playing three-card Monte in the lobby, or anywhere else for that matter - our officers are already losing enough money on the betting pool. Nor is it suitable to play Strip Poker with the female Officers.

63\. To whoever put the wool rug in Chief Bogo's office, which has been confirmed to have made from the fur of a skunk's butt, your commanding officer is not amused.

64\. To Officer Hopps: if your partner is moving too slowly for your tastes, you will get him to hurry up by verbal encouragement, NOT by pulling him across the floor using his tie as a leash.

65\. Officer Hopps is now forbidden from consuming any caffeinated drink stronger than Earl Grey tea - a hyperactive bunny has been confirmed to be worse than a hyperactive fox, albeit far more efficient.

66\. Never compliment how smart Officer Wilde is. It took Officer Hopps a week to bring his ego down to a safe level. We're still trying to get him to stop calling himself Alpaca Einstein.

67\. Never install any games on to the system. Last time even handcuffs didn't stop Officer Hopps from breaking Officers Wilde's leg after he beat her high score.

68\. No Officer is allowed to bring in any pet spiders. No matter how harmless they may be, taking Officer Hopps off Officer Wilde was nearly impossible.

69\. Officer Hopps and Wilde the changing room showers are gender separated for a reason.

70\. Please do not take any photos of Officer Hopps with her permission. Seriously, this is the 4th time this week Nick has had his phone broken.

 ** _A/N: Thank you BeecroftA, iggy2012 and thewildeside for the rules. Please submit more._**


	8. Rules 71-80

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 71-80_**

71\. There will be no more whiskey filled blueberries... that was a disaster and we all know it.

72\. Whoever let Wilde in on the betting pool is not only disqualified, but disbarred from any other bets. Kudos to Clawhauser for hitting him hard enough to make him forget.

73\. No trying to set Hopps up with other mammals... it almost did more damage than the Night Howlers. Turns out Foxes are more jealous than Officer Tabby is with his catnip.

74\. No trying to set Officer Wilde up with any other Mammals either, turns out Rabbit are equally jealous.

75\. The cat litter incident will never be mentioned. It did not happen.

76\. No fist bumping. This is the 20th time we've had to replace a chair Officer McHorn and Hopps. Remember Officer Wilde becomes a massive cry-baby when he can't sit down, we don't need another incident of him sulking in the cells again.

77\. No wearing jerseys on duty, and Officer Wilde, we clearly don't care if it's a 'victory' lap for Leicester.

78\. No marble hoarding. It was hell to clean up Officer Moore's cubicle after he lost his marbles. The same goes for the sticks Wilde.

79\. No relationships whatsoever on the force unless it is Nick and Judy's. Since it appears they've married.

80\. No donuts are to be delivered to Clawhauser. The bakeries are complaining of a sudden spike in donuts being delivered to the ZPD. Clawhauser is meant to be on a diet.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Angel of Pandemonium and TheShibe for submitting the rule. Please submit more of them._**


	9. Rules 81-90

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 81-90_**

81\. Officer Hopps is forbidden to use paw-cuffs all together especially when in a mood, Officer Wilde is still recovering from a broken wrist.

82\. To All Officers: Getting a new game console is never an excuse to not turn up for work, I'm looking at you Wilde.

83\. Never under any circumstances forget to bring donuts to the station each day, we do not need Clawhauser putting the whole city on lockdown again.

84\. Judy Hopps is to not watch any horror movies the night before work. Seriously, do you know how hard it was to convince her that she was not about to be killed by a psycho killer.

85\. FOR THE LOVE OF ASLAN, STOP GIVING OFFICER WILDE ANY KIND OF WEAPONS THAT HE CAN HURT HIS TAIL WITH!

86\. It is never acceptable to free anyone from prison, even if he is your best friend and ex con partner. Yes, Wilde, we all know you let Finnick escape.

87\. No more mentioning what a cross between a fox and a bunny might look like... while it's funny to see just how red Hopps can go, Officer Howler is still recovering.

88\. On that note, no one is to mention that rule to Wilde. He has a big enough head already.

89\. NO ONE mentions just how many kits a rabbit can have...unless you want to meet Officer Hopps' family. She has an army.

90\. What happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room. Unless it's fireworks. They stay out of the precinct. We're still searching for the one Officer Wilde hid in the Bullpen.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to wetqaz, thewildeside and Angel of Pandemonium for submitting rules._**


	10. Rules 91-100

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 91-100_**

91\. There will be no more 'bring your family to work days'. Officer Hopps has too many siblings for that... though it was amusing to see Wilde act like a bunny hanger.

92\. Never give officer Wilde blueberry flavoured biscuit, we still can't understand what he talks about after that tea prank incident

93\. Donuts is now forbidden in Precinct 1, even though it was not for Officer Clawhauser.

94\. Never post anything on Clawhauser's furbook timeline, it would spread across Zootopia in no time. We have received complaints that Wilde and Hopps didn't have a public wedding.

95\. Do not mess with Wilde's coffee if you want to live, Officer Chops still has the bite marks on his desk.

96\. To Officer Wilde: bringing Clawhauser in to talk about Gazelle is NOT an accepted part of the good cop bad cop routine. Duke Weaselton is still in trauma counselling.

97\. To Officer Hopps: you were warned not to take on fellow officers in sparring matches. Officer McHorn is on the sick list with a concussion.

98\. To Officer Hopps: as much as we enjoy your family visiting the station when they are in town, no more than 30 relatives at a time are allowed in the building.

99\. To Officer Wilde: the police sketching equipment is for identifying suspects, NOT for drawing nude pictures of Officer Hopps.

100\. To Officer Fangmeyer: it is conduct unbecoming an officer to howl at the full moon on the roof of the station.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Angel of Pandemonium, .side.99, BeecroftA for submitting rules._**


	11. Rules 101-110

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 101-110_**

101\. -To Officer Hopps: you are permitted to grow herbs on the windowsill next to your cubicle, but chives are not allowed. Officers Wilde and Sanders have been complaining about the stink of onions.

102\. By order of the chief, all employees are henceforth forbidden from wearing pants during working hours.

103\. Disregard the last memo, it is obviously a joke.

104\. By order of the chief, all employees are forbidden to walk on the floor in any part of the station.

105\. Obviously, disregard the last memo. WHO IS SENDING THESE OUT!?

106\. A remainder to all officers (Wilde) during a riot situation, please remember to lock all police vehicles, the riot van was looted of Tasers and riot gear.

107\. Officer Wilde is to be reminded that wearing riot gear doesn't mean you're a knight or Robocop. Especially Robocop.

108\. Remainder to all officers, never poke about Wilde's British heritage, apparently he owns his Great grandpa's old Lee-Enfield and is an accurate shot with it.

109\. All officers are to remember that Stab proof is standard issue, it's not Officer Hopps's personal gear.

110\. All officers are to stop telling the rookies that Wilde was a Police Officer from London. He may have worked for the Secret Service there but he wasn't a Police Officer.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to BeecroftA and Magical Geek for submitting rules._**


	12. Rules 111-120

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 111-120_**

111\. The Riot Response Vehicle (aka. The riot tank) doesn't have machine guns or autocannons, stop telling the media that.

112\. Reminder to all Officers, as for today all officers must be prohibition on the use of the extendable baton. Tasers and Tranquilizers are now forbidden to be given to Office Wilde, how he shoots himself with a Tasers and Tranquilizers is still a mystery.

113\. Remainder to all officers, the firearms are for the Authorized Firearms Officers, and yes Officer Wilde does qualified for some reason.

114\. No candles allowed for Francine's next birthday cake. Her last blow has caused enough damages.

115\. Officer Hopps shall never complain again if the assigned mission is estimated "too easy".

116\. Officer Wilde shall never complain again for whatever reason. Having hurt feelings do not warrant the need for a rest.

117\. Do not try to separate officers Wilde and Hopps, they would complain ever more.

118\. No more conspiracy theories. The so called "shock collars" are just a mere urban legend. And they've been illegal for the past ten years.

119\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to scratch officer Hopps left ear. Even if it's funny to see her foot repeatedly thump the floor out of control when you do so, we definitely don't want her to be mad for a whole day.

120\. No more eating contest. We don't want to see the half of the troop go back to hospital.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Magical Geek, Britishbobbies, NYPD fan and TheShibe for submitting rules but I'm going to have to ask the you stop submitting rules until I give the okay because I've now got a boat lod which should last a few chapters._**


	13. Rules 121-130

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 121-130_**

121\. Police batons aren't used to play base-ball. Where did you even get the ball from?

122\. We don't play base-ball inside the precinct to begin with!

123\. No Starfox games are allowed in the office. (Officer Wilde)

124\. No setting the treadmill to max speed when Clawhauser is on it, Treadmills aren't cheap to replace and bent treadmills aren't funny.

125\. No hijacking the radio system, No more 'Never gonna give you up by Rick Ratsly.

126\. No Gazelle music is to be played in the office due to professionalism, Officer Hopps, this is your fault.

127\. No boxes to be visible in the office, Clawhauser has already split open quite a few of them.

128\. Please do not ask why Officer Wilde's cousin Nauto Uzumaki has 9 tails.

129\. Whoever put Officer Wilde in a muzzle, Officer Hopps is hunting you down.

130\. Officer Wilde has been referred for trauma counselling again, while it might be amusing to some to see him break down in tears, need I remind you, he's one of our best Officers.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to TheShibe and Judy Wilde (And others if I haven't named them). I have roughly enough rules for the next two chapters, so that's two chapters that are certain for you._**


	14. Rules 131-140

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _A/N: Please stop submitting Rules, I have more than enough._**

 ** _Rules 131-140_**

131\. All male Officers are forbidden to even plan boy's only parties. For their own safety and for Clawhauser's innocence.

132\. No one is to touch Officer Wilde's scale models, Officer McHorn is still traumatized for touching the HMS King George V.

133\. No one is forcing Officer Wilde to sing, even though he has a great singing voice.

134\. Drinking games are now banned. Officer Hopps has once again proven to be a lightweight.

135\. Whoever keeps locking Wilde and Hopps in a broom closet together please stop.

136\. Do NOT do the ice bucket challenge, especially on any of the cats. Officer Wilde had to replace his uniform. For that matter don't do it all. Wet pussy joke are not funny, so McHorn, stop making them.

137\. NEVER underestimate Hopps. We are still trying to figure out how she picked Wilde up and threw him across the room.

138\. Do not disturb Hopps when she is in integration we don't need Wilde in a muzzle again or Hopps brawling her eyes out when she realises what she's done.

139\. If any Officer wants to requisition weaponry for the armoury, it must be approved by the Chief. That means Wilde, a Boyes AT rifle and PIAT are NOT weaponry issued to police. Neither is an SA80.

140\. Do not mention the phrase 'lover's spat' when talking about an argument between Officers Wilde and Hopps.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Angel of Pandemonium, Sunstar of ForestClan, Sheriff Wilde, wetqaz and iggy2012 for submitting rules._**


	15. Rules 141-160

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _A/N: I'm now uploading 20 rules per chapter._**

 ** _Rules 141-160_**

141\. Officer Wilde, acting like Dogzilla while patrolling Little Rodentia is conduct unbecoming an Officer.

142\. To whoever has been leaving boxes of cereal on Officer Sanders' desk, please stop. It is speciesist to assume that all tigers must like Frosted Flakes, even if Officer Sanders' first name is Tony. And please don't ask him about his Brother Thomas.

143\. To whoever is spreading the rumour that Officer Wilde is related to Oscar Wilde, please stop.

144\. All Officers, making bets where the loser has to wear a costume is now prohibited. That video of Clawhauser working reception while dressed as Gazelle has officially gone viral.

145\. Officer Beaverson, gnawing at the legs of wooden desks and chairs is strictly prohibited.

146\. All Officers, adding personalized awards to the trophy case is now forbidden. I'm looking at you, "World's Handsomest Fox".

147\. To all officers trying to beat Officer Hopps' record of 200 parking tickets in half a day, just give up. City Hall has been on the chief's back over all the complaints.

148\. Try to beat Wilde's record of 400 tickets in a day.

149\. Officer Wilde, it is forbidden to use your badge to get to the front of the line at Snarlbucks. Same goes for the line at the Big Donut, McDuckald's and the amusement park.

150\. To whoever has been putting up posters, handing out flyers and posting videos blasting Donald Trunk... keep up the good work.

151\. For the love of Aslan, don't poke about Wilde's British heritage, he still have friends in the Secret Service.

152\. Officer Wilde, you cannot just post any rule that you want. These are not jokes.

153\. No one is to mention the fact that one of Hopps' little sisters is a white rabbit by the name of Alice.

154\. Nor are they to speculate when- and if- the girl fell down her rabbit hole. Wilde still has a broken snout.

155\. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY do not bring up the closet game.

156\. DO NOT Try to re-enact the closet game.

157\. NO one is to mention any betting pool that is going on. As gambling is against precinct polocy, we cannot have that getting out in the first place.

158\. Avoid making eye contact with the Hyena in the ZFBI. He's called the 'mad hatter' for a reason.

159\. Giving officer Hopps parking dust just to see how she rebels is not allowed. We're still up to our elbows in lapped work from when she found the illegal owner of those sea mines. Officers Fangmeyer, Wolford, and Wilde are still in trauma counselling.

160\. Do not give officer Wilde staplers. He will attempt to pin down his tail with them.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to BeecroftA, unhelpful, Angel of Pandemonium and Guests for submitting rules._**


	16. Rules 161-190

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _A/N: I'm post 30 rules in this chapter_**

 ** _Rules 161-190_**

161\. The only fire arm Wilde is allowed to carry is the Lee Enfield. It is the only weapon he has yet to shoot his tail with.

162\. No fighting with Clawhauser, despite his demeanour he is still the academy's heavy weight wrestling champion for a reason and the myth that he one shot Hyena Hogan (Hulk Hogan) for trash talking gazelle has been verified.

163\. Reminder to all officers: to maintain our professional image, please do not run, push, or exit through the windows when an ice cream truck passes by the station.

164\. Bayonets are not acceptable police equipment.

165\. Children cannot be arrested for "insolence."

166\. While operating ZPD vehicles, officers are not allowed to attempt manoeuvres "you saw in a cartoon."

167\. Officer Wilde, with all due respect to your heritage, your Bobby helmet is not permitted uniform wear.

168\. In order to reduce vehicle maintenance costs, officers are no longer allowed to slide across the hoods on our cruisers.

169\. All fines must be paid using standard currency, not immortal souls. I cannot bear to hear the moaning any longer.

170\. Tasers are not to be used to give a jump to vehicles. Besides, it doesn't work anyway.

171\. WHO GAVE WILDE THE TASER?!

172\. Officer Delgato, whatever cologne it is you're wearing, please stop using it. The canine members of the precinct are refusing to enter the "used diaper depository."

173\. Reminder to officers: again, in consideration of the ZPD's professional image, please do not activate lights and sirens to force an ice cream truck to pull over.

174\. No taking NSFW pictures during work hours, or any hour, I'm watching you Wilde.

175\. To officer Hopps and Wilde, the new police superbike are meant for patrol and police chase, not for romantic cruise.

176\. Under no circumstance are any Officers to put down Officer Wilde within eye shot of Officer Hopps-Wilde or Mrs. Wilde, we don't need over half our forces hospitalised for another month. And Officer Wilde's wife alone is scary, his mother is worse.

177\. Officer Wilde is not allowed to brag about how his great-great-great grandfather was Robin Hood. We don't need him trying to scale walls, or go larping again.

178\. Cute as she may be, officer Hopps' godchild is not allowed in the station. Her bodyguards scare the Officers.

179\. The grandfather of Officer Hopps' godchild is not allowed in the station either, even as a part of a bad-cop routine.

180\. The break room freezer is for food, not live mammals.

181\. Nor is it for dead mammals.

182\. Night howler pellets do not need to be kept refrigerated to prevent them from spoiling nor is the break room fridge allowed for such use even if they did.

183\. Officer Ädler's prosthetic leg is not to be stolen, for your own sake. He can still fly perfect well without it, and officer Lupin is still in the hospital from being dive-bombed. Also, the screeching of an eagle was enough to shatter three Windows.

184\. With the addition of live firearms to the armoury, all officers are to visit Janet for paw/hoof printing, excluding Officer Wilde. The cost of surgical reattaching a tail is well over 100G, and insurance won't cover that cost. The paw scanner is there for your own safety, Wilde.

185\. Just because Fruit Bats are also called Flying Foxes that does not mean foxes can fly. Just ask Wilde about this.

186\. Be careful around Judy, you never know when she'll use her carrot pen to record you. Wait, Officer Hopps, did you just record that?

187\. No staring at the floor on "Clean Office Day". I don't care how shiny the floor is Wilde.

188\. No using a clicker in the "Training Room". Using a clicker as a cue is not a part of Officer Training. Hopps tried this on Wilde and it was one weird day.

189\. Monday is not Pyjama Day. Please Wilde, stop showing up with a pillow.

190\. No one is to mention Officer Wilde's ex-girlfriend. EVER.

 ** _A/N: Thank you guests, Red Star,_** **_.side.99, Grand Puma, Secretasian, Edokage, iamswissboy and Bluewolfbat._**


	17. Rules 191-220

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _A/N: I am going for 20 Chapters before ending this story, So any rules that are submitting will most likely be ignored, as I have a ton of Rules from previous chapters that I will be using to make up the remaining three chapters._**

 ** _Rules 191-220_**

191\. Please stop comparing Wilde to Robin Hood, he is starting to take it too literally

192\. The usage of the Database is not for blackmail. We're still trying to remove one of Wilde's teeth from the door frame.

193\. That includes bets. We do not need Wilde or Hopps finding out about the new Betting Pool.

194\. Please tell Wilde that you're dating his sister, the last guy who dated her and didn't tell him is still at the psych-ward in the hospital.

195\. Like Coffee never mess with Wilde's Tea, he's still on a rampage.

196\. Do not insinuate that Officer Hopps is having an Affair with Agent Savage, Wilde is still angry at them both for even joking about it.

197\. Playing app games on your phone is now prohibited during working hours, even while on break, we're still making payments for the five tables and almost two dozen chairs Officer McHorn broke when someone showed him 'Slappy Bird'.

198\. Just a reminder to all officers, since it seems it must be stated, NO ONE is allowed to drink any alcoholic drinks while on-duty (especially Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde), we must remain professional. If you must, wait till after your shift and you're off the premise.

199\. To Officer Wilde: Stop making fun of Officer Hopps's choice of lunch, she doesn't make fun of your choice of bringing blueberries, or something with blueberries, every day.

200\. To Officer Hopps: Scratching the second half of the last rule, stop making fun of Officer Wilde's choice of meal for lunch, even if he is asking for it, I expect better professionalism from someone who outranks Wilde.

201\. All ZPD SWAT Officers please stop challenging the ZFBI SWAT Team.

202\. That also include the Bundespolizei GSG9.

203\. And the French GIGN.

204\. Stop asking Officer Wilde to issue a challenge to the British SAS or the Russian Spetsnaz.

205\. All Officers are to be reminded that bike patrol in the park are for the smaller mammals.

206\. Officer Wilde and Hopps are banned from bike patrol duty, we can't understand how Wilde's tail got caught in the rear wheel, while Hopps keep racing around.

207\. The gym inside Precinct 1 is not a playground, the budget for Precinct 1 is mainly on the ZPD vehicle and fixing damaged gym floor.

208\. Putting your phone inside cooked rice to dry your phone is just a myth, officer Wilde's phone had lost a few times in a month. It's dried Rice not cooked.

209\. Officer Wilde is now banned from using police superbike, we still can't understand how his tail always get caught in the rear wheel

210\. Same goes to officer Hopps, we can't let her race with Flash in her superbike. There is a report where a superbike and a red sport car were spotted racing at near 130 mph on the highway.

211\. All officers are not allowed to pimp their cruiser, officer Wilde was suspended for changing the siren with "Move B****" song.

212\. A reminder to all Officers, Officer Wilde's EMP Grenades are not toys, we are still replacing the computers.

213\. Officer Wilde with respect to your heritage, please stop wearing your SAS costume of Mute. It's creeping out half the force.

214\. A reminder to all Officers, Officer Wilde is an Authorised Firearms Officer, not SWAT or CO-19, so stop calling him.

215\. A reminder to all Officers, the riot shield is not a toy, you do not play anything that use swords or any pointy and sharp objects.

216\. Officer Wilde, please stow that container of deadly gas you received from your friend from Britain.

217\. There will be no kissing the windows... or floors, or any other reflective object- Wilde I don't care if you say that's the only way you can kiss a 'perfect 10'... and I'm also sure that Officer Hopps won't find that excuse amusing.

218\. I don't know- or care- How the hell you stole Chief Bobo's boxer briefs, but dying them pink was a bad idea to begin with.

219\. Gazelle visits the station, there will be no high- pitched-fangirl-squealing. The Canine, Vulpine and Lupine Officers- and Officer Hopps cannot take a noise that loud.

220\. The ZCIA is assisting on a case (Wilde, this goes for you), you are not allowed to instigate a howl. And no, the Alpha wolf is NOT determined by the loudest howl.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Sunny Lighter, Loopy Bunny, Poke Blue, Officer bullhorn, .side.99, MagicalGeek and Angel of Pandemonium for submitting Rules._**


	18. Rules 221-240

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 221-240_**

221\. sharp objects are to be confiscated from Detective Hopps... it took Detective Wilde two hours to get her down from somehow pinning herself to a tree.

222\. No riding unicycles to work in a frog costume. Detective Wilde, no one permitted you to crash into Officer's Hopps table and say 'o shit waddup'.

223\. No riding Detective Wilde's tail that means you Detective Hopps. We still have nightmares about flying bunnies in mashed potatoes.

224\. No frosting is allowed on Clawhauser's donuts. He is on a diet, and it is not funny to have to clean off the sucrose on his uniform.

225\. No 'pranks' allowed at all Detective Wilde. We still are trying to remove the dead grasshopper on Officer Moore's desk.

226\. No puns on Officer Fangmeyer's name. Last time that happened we had to fix a vulpine-shaped hole in the wall which wasn't cheap.

227\. No Gazelle posters are allowed at the receptionist's area Clawhauser.

228\. No 'Chubby bunny' challenges. We still can't forgot that time Detective Hopps puked 20 marshmallows.

229\. No bringing rubber bands to work. For the record Detective Wilde, Officer McHorn is still recovering from your projectiles.

230\. No dares with Detectives Hopps or Wilde allowed. Please keep the betting pool legitimate or you will have to buy everyone a round of drinks (excluding Wilde and Hopps).

231\. Detective Wilde is no longer allowed to use paper clips on his work. We are still trying to remove the paper clips from Detective Hopps's tail.

232\. Whoever replaced the toilet paper in the men's room with sandpaper, it wasn't funny.

233\. To whoever has been leaving copies of "Spider-Mammal" all over the station, the Chief wants to know when the next issue comes out.

234\. Attention all officers except Wilde and Hopps: a new betting pool is on. Hopps has bet Wilde that he cannot go two weeks without cracking a joke or making a sarcastic remark. The current odds are three-to-one he'll slip up, five-to-one he'll throw in the towel, and twelve-to-one he'll actually make it. Clawhauser will handle the bets as usual, baiting Officer Wilde is not permitted.

235\. For whoever destroyed the punching bag in the workout room by hitting it too hard, now is the time to step forward. Analysis has confirmed the perpetrator to be between fox and rabbit-sized.

236\. Be advised, Detective Wilde: your copies of "Playbunny" should stay at home. And hide them well - your wife may not approve.

237\. To Officer Wilde: I do not care how many times you have seen "Rangers of the Lost Park", a pleather whip is not standard-issue police equipment.

238\. It is now expressly forbidden to yell "squirrel" during morning briefing, no matter how effective it is at bringing our canine officers to attention.

239\. For the love of Aslan can all male Officers please stop flirting with Detective Wilde's sister, she's a quarter-master for a reason.

240\. To whoever replaced Chief Bogo's morning slides with baby pictures of him, your commanding Officer is not amused.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Angel of Pandemonium, TheShibe, jrfan98 and BeecroftA for submitting rules._**


	19. Rules 241-250

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 241-250_**

241\. To Francine and Officer Trunkby, from now when either of you has a cold you will stay home until it has completely passed. An elephant sneeze is not only loud and disruptive, but your fellow officers are tired of getting blown against the wall.

242\. Detective Hopps: you didn't make the intramural baseball team not because you are a rabbit, but because the bat is longer than you are.

243\. Segway hover board is not allowed in precinct 1, we don't want another incident to happen. Chief Bogo once run over Detective Wilde's tail.

244\. Wilde is permitted to carry the Glock 19, he pass the test without shooting his tail or any body parts.

245\. No more stereotypical cop movies are to be shown in the ZPD, no matter how much they seem to validate what officers Wilde and Hopps did, the ends do NOT justify the means, just ask former Assistant Mayor Bellwether.

246\. No one is to mention officer Hopps ex-boyfriend. No matter what the reason up to and including a "Zombie Apocalypse".

247\. No one is allowed to LARP inside the station; yes Sgt Van Muster Fenrir, we're talking about you!

248\. No one is to joke about, in ANY way, what a cross between a fox and a rabbit looks like, AGAIN! Lt. Alessaves is still in trauma counselling.

249\. Switching Detective Hopps' carrots with chilli peppers is not allowed even though, technically, they do get her hot and bothered.

250\. Putting food dye in Detective Wilde's blueberries, while a fun prank at first, is no longer allowed for PR reasons. The public does not need to know where his hands and mouth have been.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to BeecroftA, .side.99, MagicalGeek, Siden, Riori, Nanaki and Edokage for submitting rules._**


	20. Rules 251-265

**_Rules of Precinct One_**

 ** _Rules 251-265_**

251\. Foxes do not naturally mark their territory with blue dye.

252\. No marking your territory in the natural way either. That goes for all officers.

253\. All horror games are henceforth BANNED from the station, ESPECIALLY the Five Night's at Freddy's series. Detective Wilde has yet to take the fake hook off, and is repeatedly attempting to scare the other officers. Detective Hopps is also currently in Counselling, since the Foxy jump scare has apparently traumatized her. Also, Officer Grizzoli refuses to take off the top hat, and it seems to delay Hopps' recovery.

254\. Officers should not tease Clawhauser by eating his donut. This is proven by Clawhauser having a counselling for psychotic traits and Nick's stay at hospital for two months.

255\. The Officers Schneider and Wilde are not to be in the same room together. We may not care that their ancestors fought each other, but they do and Schneider has a K98

256\. No canine personnel is allowed in autopsy. Not only is burying the bones tampering with evidence, this is also scares the public when they find the bones in the park

257\. Do not throw nightsticks during operations. While it was a good idea to distract the lookouts by getting them to chase after it during Wednesday's drug bust, it was rendered moot when half of our officers broke cover to fetch it as well.

258\. Do not throw nightsticks AT ALL! Due to the incident were one of our Officers threw a nightstick to get the wolf diving the ice cream truck to stop and case it, Bear n Robin's ice cream has dropped Precinct one from its route. Instead of the hole in the lobby being deducted from your pay we will instead release your name so everyone else knows who's to blame, Officer Tony Sanders start running.

259\. No "truth or dare" games during break anymore, since Officer Wolford managed to get stuck in the air vent. I'm looking at you Wilde.

260\. No officer shall ever mock a British accent again. Francine is still in Hospital and we can't figure out, how Wilde was able to do that.

261\. It is prohibited for Wilde to carry his Lee Enfield around in the precinct, if it's not an emergency.

262\. The New MP5A5s and G36Cs are not for show, they are for the Authorised Firearms Officer and Yes Wilde does qualify.

263\. Detective Wilde, I do not _care_ if you know ever one in the city. Last time you brought in pop star Gazelle Clawhauser's fangirling shattered four Windows, and all Canine, Lupine Officers, yourself and Detective Hopps could only hear ringing for the rest of the day.

264\. All Officers are reminded to prevent any fights in and out of the station. Officer Wilde had to fire off his gun for it to stop. We have to replace the ceiling now.

265\. No starting bon fires in the station for smoores, Detective Wilde's tail somehow ended up in the flames, prompting him to start chasing it again.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Edokage, shadow74236915, .wilde.99, Sheriff Wilde, Guest(s) and MagicalGeek for submitting rules. This is the Last Chapter but I will place on These on my profile as Challenges for those who want to give the rules their own stories. Just PM me for permission and I'll give it to you as long as I am credited._**


End file.
